cd_ifandomcom-20200215-history
Gwonam
Gwonam '''(real name: '''Oppan Gwonam Style) was a character who appeared in Link: The Faces of Evil. Background Gwonam is a wizard who resembles both a Saudi Arabian man and Aladdin, as he rides on a magic carpet. He may also be considered a genie. He gives advice to Link for most of the game. He is famous for saying "SQUADALA!!!" all the time, so many people tend to call him Squadala man. Life Gwonam was born in a zoo in Saudi Arabia, on January 1st, 1938, in which was mother was actually an elephant, and his father, was a turtle. They were actually his real parents, and did not have any true biological parents from a nuclear family. Everyday, because of his unusual birth and appearance, the zookeepers named him "Oppan Gwonam Style", which was coincidentially named after a line from the song Gangnam Style, and derived from "Oppan Gangnam Style", which was not invented before 2012. Everyday during his childhood, he would be educated by the people at the zoo, in order to make Gwonam have proper education and (some sort of) schooling. In 1945, when the zoo where he was born in was attacked during the war, the surviving zookeepers shipped him somewhere in the Bahamas, where an extremely rich gazillionaire couple adopted Gwonam. Gwonam has since then moved to USA, in Los Angeles, in which he lived a life where he would consider everything he saw as a luxury. He spent his whole life there, as well, until he went to college. In 1960, he attended the Harvard University to become a businessman. Then, he met Ganon, and shortly graduated with a major in business and a minor in ornithology in 1965. In 1967, it was time for Gwonam to open a business to show his businessman prowess. He opened a pizzeria in 1968, in which it was an instant success, as many tourists from around the world want to go to his pizzeria and this made Gwonam very, very rich, earning a gazillion dollars without the aid of his parents. In 1972, the pizzeria was not to last, as a bomber squadron destroyed the pizzeria by mistake. Wanting to forget the events that have crushed Gwonam's dreams of becoming a successful businessman, he travelled to Hyrule in 1973, and got a job at the castle of King Harkinian. However, the economy of Hyrule was downright terrible, as everyone suffers and The King was also very poor, and the Hyrule monarch is twisted upside-down. Wanting to open a business again, he opened Squadala Burger in 1979, but unlike the pizzeria he opened, it was very unpopular and was also very bland, as it only served burgers... and nothing else. He decided to close the restaurant down in a year. While becoming a royal butler to King Harkinian, he also had a short, yet quite successful acting career in the 80's, starring in He-Man. In 1987, He partnered with his long-time best friend, Ganon, and started a musical career with their single album, called DIE. Despite the fact that critics disliked DIE, DIE was bought by hundreds of millions of people, making the single an instant hit and a huge money maker. They also made a Christmas special, but was worse than the original DIE. While maintaining his friendship with Ganon, he made sure that both Ganon and Gwonam would continue as top music composers. They also produced three final songs, "Live and Let Dai", ''a special successor to ''DIE, "Squada-F***ing-La" (a hip hop song rapped by Gwonam himself), and "Pit-ha", a song about Gwonam's obssesion with pizza. Ganon and Gwonam's career ended when they broke into an argument that made them both their own nemesis. In 1990, he married Aamanee Mayeda Style, and had three children, Gwonam Jr. (the oldest, born February 2, 1990), Manowg (second oldest, born March 3, 1991) and Gnowman (youngest, born April 4, 1992). Aamanee Mayeda Style died in 1995 when she drowned in an acid pit unexpectedly after a car accident. Gwonam and his three children survived, but Aamanee Mayeda Style fell to her doom. Shortly afterwards, in the modern era, Gwonam wanted to feel like he was going to threaten Gamelon and the Mushroom Kingdom because Ganon ran many businesses and owned many houses there, so he joined the Overtel Corporation in 2005, along with King Harkinian and Doctor Octagonapus, in the "Squad Allah" division led by Olunda-In Nedal. During this time, Gwonam wanted to murder every person in Gamelon and the Mushroom Kingdom who betrayed him, and Ganon himself. Being fueled by anger, evil and jealousy, Gwonam became one of the most feared terrorists in the Mushroom Nation, and then wanted to take over the world. He has been promoted to the most evil class in the Overtel Corporation, led currently by the Flame Princess, and Gwonam has became an advanced weapons expert, planning terrorist attacks to the whole world and trading drugs and weaponry to illegal smugglers. Gwonam was once seen attacking Nova State City, an artificial island/city located just miles way east of New York City with King Harkinian and Doctor Octagonapus. He has also planned heists in many of the world's most richest areas in terms of economy, and has often succeeded. So far, Gwonam has murdered hundreds of thousands of people, damaged property that is as much to fill the mass of the African continent and has stolen more than a gazillion dollars. Strategy if you see anything you go. Quotes "SAQUADALLAH!!!! We are off!" "Pit-ha!" "It is written..." "You must die!" "Your majesty. Ganon and his minions have seized the island of Koridai." "My house!!" Trivia 1. Gwonam may be based off of Aladdin (because he rides on a magic carpet), an Arabian man (because of his turban/shower cap (?), and Osama Bin Laden (because of him being a global terrorist and him having relations to the Overtel Corporation). 2. He is seen in Link: The Faces of Evil and many YouTube Poops not speaking in an Arabian/Indian accent. 3. Despite him living in Los Angeles for the rest of his childhood after he used to live in a zoo, he considers Koridai as his true home. 4. His name, Oppan Gwonam Style, is derived from "Oppan Gangnam Style", used in the song "Gangnam Style" by PSY. Gwonam was born in 1938, and he was named Oppan Gwonam Style by the zookeepers for an unknown reason. This would mean that bits of Gwonam's name will be overused by PSY in "Gangnam Style" and this may cause confusion between Gwonam's real name and the song. See also Link Faraynaso: boring around here External links None so far. Category:effs Category:dd Category:fff Category:Mah boooooooooooooooooooooi! Category:Characters Category:Heroes